Feigii's Army
|allegiance=PewDiePie, Broland, Feigii |branch= |type=Army |role=Militia formed for various uses |size=Unknown |command_structure= |garrison =Broland |garrison_label=Headquarters |nickname= |patron=Feigii |motto= |colors= |colors_label= |march= |mascot=Chicken |equipment=Eggs |equipment_label= |battles=N/A |anniversaries= |decorations= |battle_honours= |disbanded= |commander1= Pewdiepie |commander1_label= |commander2= Feigii |commander2_label= |commander3= |commander3_label= |commander4= |commander4_label= |notable_commanders= |identification_symbol=Chicken Head |identification_symbol_label= |identification_symbol_2= |identification_symbol_2_label= |identification_symbol_3= |identification_symbol_3_label= |identification_symbol_4= |identification_symbol_4_label= |aircraft_attack= |aircraft_bomber= |aircraft_electronic= |aircraft_fighter= |aircraft_helicopter= |aircraft_helicopter_attack= |aircraft_helicopter_cargo= |aircraft_helicopter_multirole= |aircraft_helicopter_observation= |aircraft_helicopter_transport= |aircraft_helicopter_utility= |aircraft_interceptor= |aircraft_patrol= |aircraft_recon= |aircraft_trainer= |aircraft_transport= |start_date = |native_name = |native_name_lang = |current_commander = |ceremonial_chief = }} Feigi's Army are a collection of Chickens spawned by Pewdiepie, unlike the PeePee PooPoo Army they seem to have no real purpose, besides to be used to torture Ingvar and to use as test subjects for Pewdiepie's creations, as well as to make unlimited eggs for numerous projects. The army is first created in part 37 when Pewdiepie takes Feigii out from under Water Sheep's church. Feigii tells him he misses his chair and would like to be lord of the chickens. Pewdiepie obliges and makes him the Chicken Monarch. The first chicken within Feigii's army was named "Matilda" by Pewdiepie. She was told she would concive babies with Feigii forever. Soon after every cart within Feigii's palace is filled with chickens by Pewdiepie in an attempt to get unlimited eggs for cakes and other purposes. Pewdiepie then comments for the first of many times just how loud the palace is. In part 38 Pewdiepie vibes to the sound of the chickens within the palace. Afterwards Pewdiepie uses his now infinite source of eggs to create a contraption that never stops throwing eggs at the Creeper, Ingvar's "stupid face". He hooked up the new contraption to the chest holding the eggs from the palace he created in a previous episode with hoppers to give the dispenser an unlimited supply of eggs to shoot at Ingvar. After working on his own house for some time Pewdiepie returns to see his land flooded with chickens created due to the contraption. He went to see Ingvar, whose cell was now filled with chickens created from the contraption. Pewdiepie starts off part 39 by slaughtering several members of the Feigii army on the main lands. He goes to see Ingvar, whose still continuing to get shot by Chickens. When returning from making his elevator Pewdiepie notices a lack of the army on the field, likely due to despawning, and goes to Feigii to tell him to make more babies. He then opens the door to the contraption for Ingvar and a flood of new babies in the army emerge onto the grounds. He then proceeds to slaughter some of the new chickens on the grounds. He then looks at Ingvar who noticed he was enjoying the company of the young peeps, so he decides to build a gun, something he had been asking for for the last two episodes to mow down the large quantity of the army. Afterwards, in an attempt to let the chickens free Pewdiepie accidently allows Ingvar to escape. He instead takes a large group of test subjects from the army and brings them to the firing range for his new gun, in which he kills most of them, although some are able to escape. Gallery